A Lurelinemas to Remember
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero go to Vinkus for their Lurelinemas break from Shiz, where Elphaba is about to meet Fiyero's family. Hear how Elphaba meets Fiyero's mother and father, and his siblings, Pippin, Emilia, and Quinn. What will they think of Elphaba? Pairing: Fiyeraba. Rated T just to be on the safe side, for anytime during the story. Fiyeraba fluff to ensue. Please R&R! (ON HOLD)
1. Shiz

Elphaba sat on Fiyero's bed, as she watched him, pacing back and forth, to his dresser and then his suitcase.

"It will be fine, Fae." Fiyero reassured her, as he gently rubbing her arm as he passed.

"What, if they don't like me?" Elphaba's gaze averted to the floor.

Fiyero stopped in his tracks, look towards his bed at Elphaba, and titled his head to the side, in concern, "How could they not?"

"Well, I have green skin, freaky powers, and um, well, just, I'm me." Elphaba concealed.

"And I love that _me_." Fiyero winked, smiling.

"I know you do," Elphaba blushed,"But-"

"Fae, try to not worry about it. We aren't even there yet…" Fiyero cut in, "Let's not worry about it until we get there, if we must worry, okay?" Elphaba nodded, as Fiyero brushed his thumb on her cheek. Elphaba laid her head in his hand. It was comforting.

"Ready?" Fiyero questioned. Elphaba nodded pointing to the bag, near the door.

"One bag, Fae?" She nodded, and slightly chuckled at his three bags beside him.

Fiyero brushed his hand through his hair, contemplating if he should lighten his travelling luggage. He thought about it for a minute, and decided against it.

"Let's go then." Fiyero made his way to the door, then noticed that Elphaba was not behind him, but still sitting on the bed, just catching her wipe a small tear from her cheek. He walked over to her, sitting down beside her, bringing her close.

"You're really that worried?" Fiyero stated, playing through her ebony curls. She nodded.

"You trust me right?" Fiyero asked, Elphaba nodded, "Then you can trust me, that they'll love you, and if they don't,"Elphaba eyes wided, Fiyero reached over, laying his hands over hers," I said if, which is very unlikely, we can leave and come back here for the rest of Lurlinemas break. Okay?"

"Okay." She leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Let's go." He held his hand out, and Elphaba put her hand in his.

Soon enough, Elphaba and Fiyero were making their way down the hall, to Fiyero's carriage which would take them to the Vinkus, to the Royal Castle. They bumped into everyone possible. Glinda had a million bags, being lugged down to her carriage. They stopped to talk for a minute before moving again. Elphaba just wanted to stop by Nessa's room before leaving. Fiyero waited at the door, his heart warmed at the two sisters interactions. Elphaba propped up beside her sister, and Nessa intently listening, smiling. What they were saying was inaudible, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't care, Fiyero was just glad that Elphaba had someone else close other than him. Elphaba hugged Nessa goodbye, then making her way to the door.

"Fabala!" Nessa called out, and Elphaba spun around, facing her sister, "They'll love you." Nessa said, giving Elphaba thumbs up. Elphaba smiled, "Thanks, Nessie."

Elphaba and Fiyero walked away from Nessa once goodbyes were said, and they left in their carriage on their way to the Vinkus. They sat in silence. Fiyero watching Elphaba's lips twitch from a smile to frown as she read her book. It was his amusement for the ride there. Elphaba sat opposite to Fiyero, legs pulled up cross-legged on the seat, happily reading her book. There was silence filling the carriage until she spoke up.

"Staring isn't polite." She teased.

"Sorry, Fae." Fiyero smiled.

"It's fine, Yero." She smiled, closing her book, placing it in her lap, "Can I ask you about something?" she asked, twirling her hands around eachother, eyes inquisitive.

"Anything, Fae. You know that." He smiled.

"You've never really mentioned your family, until you invited me there for Lurlinemas. I just realized that I'm going to meet people that I don't even know their name or age, or who they are, how their related to you, or anything. Before we get there, can you tell me about them?" she smiled.

"Of course, I can. I can't believe I never told you. It must have slipped my mind." Fiyero replied.

"A lot of things do." Elphaba cracked.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"A lot of things slip your mind." She teased.

"Hey!" Fiyero kicked his leg over, nudging Elphaba's leg, "Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes. I do." Elphaba chuckled.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll start with immediate family, like blood-related. My mother's name is Amira, and my father's name Camerine, and you obviously know, they are the King and Queen of Vinkus. Then there's my siblings, Pippin and Emelia, the Princesses of Vinkus, and my little brother, Quinn, also Prince of Vinkus. Pippin, is a year younger than us. She's planning on coming to Shiz, next year. I think you'll get along great with Pippin. She'll claim that she has_ dirt_, on me. Don't listen to her, she doesn't."

Elphaba laughed, "What kind of dirt?"

"it's not important, Fae." He brushed, Elphaba laughed at him, not catching her question correctly,"So she's not lying. She does have dirt/stories to hold against you." Fiyero bowed his head. He really need to listen closely. Not only with Pippin, but also with Elphaba.

"It's okay. Continue." Elphaba smiled, at the blush on her boyfriend's crimson cheeks.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah. Then there's Emelia. She's turning 6 over the Lurelinemas break. So she's currently 5, though if you ask her she'll tell you that she's 6. She's a sweetheart, but can be clingy and annoying, but what little sister's aren't." Elphaba was staring at him, "Oh, not that Nessa's annoying, Fae! But I just meant most little sisters are…" Fiyero shied away a bit.

"I know you didn't mean it like that, Fiyero. It's fine. I agree, Nessa was a bit of a pain when she was little, I still love her, she couldn't help her situation, and she wasn't a pain because her wheelchair, but just the little sister thing going on." Elphaba finished.

"Okay. Yeah, I didn't mean it like that. That's good. Emelia may cling to you a bit, but she means good, and hosts a mean tea part." Fiyero smiled. Elphaba was warmed by Fiyero's comment, about his little sister's tea party, and how much he knew about them. It proved that his deeply shallow, and self absorbed self, was an act.

"Just a warning, she may stare, just because of-" Fiyero started.

"My green skin." Elphaba finished.

"Yeah. But's because she's a very curious little girl and likes to know why things are the way they are. But she won't bug you multiple times, she'll just ask once. And the probably invite you to her tea party. And then there's Quinn. He's 4, and thinks he's a little Romeo-"

"So he takes after his big brother?" Elphaba teased, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny , Fae." Fiyero smiled, "but he's the sneaky one. It something seems out of place, assume it's one of his little pranks. And you'll probably have a little shadow. He's really annoying, but like Emelia, he means well. I'll try to keep him away from you, if he becomes too annoying. And well mom and dad, are mom and dad. They are more touch and go, but I have no doubt that they'll love you." Fiyero finished, moving to the other side of the carriage beside Elphaba. She rested her head, on his shoulder.

"And the Vinkus is gorgeous right now, in the winter time. The gardens aren't obvious bloomed, but the gazebos are heated and enclosed, so it's beautiful to go and sit in there and watch the snow fall." Fiyero went on talking about the Vinkus, until he realized Elphaba has fallen asleep.

Fiyero pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead, "I love you, and so will they." With that he slouched down to make Elphaba more comfortable, as she nestled on him. He too, fell asleep. Until they arrived, to Vinkus, with a jostling halt.


	2. Vinkus

The jostling halt scared both Fiyero and Elphaba awake, both sitting up straight as a board, panting, catching their breath. They both looked at eachother, in disbelief that both fell asleep, and then both turned to looked out the window. Fiyero smiled, remembering all of this childhood memories that were planted deep in the roots here, he also smiled at Elphaba's reaction. Elphaba inhaled sharply taken back by the grounds. A grand mansion, looking to be about 4 stories high and made out of dark charcoal stone, and a large Ozian Oak Tree standing right beside it, looking as if it possibly had a tire swing covered with snow on it. To the left, was a beautiful little, what would be in the gardens in the summer, stood a little nook with a few stone benches, with a beautiful wooden canopy over it, sheltering it from the snow. A young lady was sitting on the benches and looked to be royal by her attire. She wore a red, ankle length coat with fluffy white ear muffs, and delicate silver mittens, which grasped a book in the lap. The crunch of the snow by Fiyero's and Elphaba's feet, caused the girl to look up as they exited the carriage. You could have heard her inhale in surprise about their presence. She smiled and waved, as she made her way closer to Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba figured by her happiness, that she was one of Fiyero's siblings, possibly Pippin. When made her way over to them, now standing in front of them, she nudged Fiyero's arm before hugging him welcome.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Yero." The girl remarked. It was a bit calming to Elphaba, that someone else called him, Yero. Though it was more special for her when it was just her, at least now it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for her to call him by his nickname, she reclaimed reality when she heard a voice mention her name, "Pardon?" Elphaba asked.

The young woman slightly giggled, and then spoke, "I said, you must be the girl who's actually keeping my brother in school, for once." She finished, joking punching Fiyero in the arm." I'm Pippin, the eldest Princess of Vinkus." She held her hand out to shake Elphaba's hand, as Elphaba did, she replied, "I'm Elphaba." She smiled.

"So how do you manage to stand him?" Pippin joked, motioning to Fiyero.

"I don't know." Elphaba laughed. Pippin and Elphaba were both giggling and smiling at the Vinkun prince.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. And can we make all introductions before it's b_eat on Fiyero_ time?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said, hugging Fiyero.

"I should go let everyone else know you're here. We told Emilia and Quinn that we couldn't do the tree until you got here. Quinn hasn't shut up since." Pippin informed, before heading to the door, disappearing for a minute before reopening the door, and a few more people slipping out. A young boy ran pass Pippin, literally leaping into Fiyero's arms. Luckily it looked to be like it wasn't the first time and Fiyero knew exactly when to catch the boy.

"Fiyero!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Quinn." He smiled," I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend, Elphaba. She's going to stay with us for Lurelinemas." The small boy looked up and down Elphaba, before smiling. "She's pretty." He replied back to Fiyero.

"Do you approve?" Fiyero asked Quinn. Quinn gave two thumbs up, before whispering in his ear, "Keep this one." Quinn's whisper wasn't so quiet, and Elphaba overheard, trying to keep a smile away. Fiyero placed the boy down, who looked to Elphaba, "Are you going to help us decorate the tree?" he asked her, she looked to Fiyero, who nodded.

"If you guys want me to?" Elphaba questioned.

"Of course we do, Elphaba." Pippin said as she walked up to them with a younger girl in hand.

"Pip, can I play in the snow?" Quinn asked.

"For a minute. You know Mother and Father will be mad if you get your clothes wet." She replied, and the boy nodded, running off. Everyone was watching Quinn, looking if as he were a young fawn, experiencing winter for the first time, gallivanting through the fluffy snow. Elphaba was watching until she felt a pull on her dress. She looked down, to find a little girl with curly light auburn hair, which she assumed must have been inherited like her brother's. Elphaba lowered herself down to her knees, making eye level with the girl.

"I'm Elphaba." She smiled.

The little girl smiled back, "I'm Emilia, but you can call me Em, if you want. That's was Pip calls me unless I'm in trouble. Elphaba looked up to Pippin, who was nodding in agreement.

"You can call me Elphaba or Elphie, whichever you prefer." She replied. The little girl stared at her for a moment before reply, "I think I like Elphaba better." Elphaba smiled to the young girl, "Me too." As she nodded.

Emilia picked up Elphaba's hand, examining it. This is what Fiyero had 'warned' her about. Emilia flipped Elphaba's hand to top, to bottom, to the top again, before looking to Elphaba. The little girl's eye gleamed, as she smiled to her, "Why is your skin green?" she asked, a hint of smile creeping upon her cheeks.

"Emilia-" Fiyero began before Elphaba stopped him.

"It's fine, Yero." She smiled to Emilia," You see, Emilia before I was born, when I was in my mummy's tummy, she drank this liquid, which had a dye in it, and she didn't know that it would make my skin green, but it just happened and I was born with emerald green skin." She looked to her, hoping she had said it as simple as she could have put it for the young princess.

"Okay." She replied, simply taking answer, "It's really pretty." She remarked, as she rubbed Elphaba's hand with her small hand.

"Thank you, Em." Elphaba replied. What the little girl did next surprised Elphaba and caught her off guard. Emilia moved forward, hugging Elphaba, almost cuddling into her, in affection. Elphaba returned the hug to the little girl, whose arms didn't even fully wrap around to her back.

When their hug broke, the little girl backed up a bit, and titled her head, "I like you." She smiled, "You're not like the other ones." She grabbed Elphaba's hand to hold it.

"I like you too, Em." Elphaba smiled back. Fiyero was smiling at this interaction between his sister, and Elphaba. None of any of the other girlfriends, really cared for his siblings. What Emilia did next, had everyone, but Fiyero laughing in stiches. Emilia pulled her hand back from Elphaba's moving over to Fiyero, who knelt down to his little sister's eye level.

"You," she began, pointing her finger right at Fiyero's nose," don't let this girl go. I like her. She's nice and pretty."

"Yes, miss." Fiyero replied, eyes wide, at his sister voice to him.

Pippin and Elphaba were beside eachother, trying to contain a laugh or two.

Fiyero grabbed his sister's hand, leading her toward Pippin and Elphaba, "Want to go decorate the tree now?"

"Yeah!" Emilia exclaimed, grabbing onto Elphaba's hand. One side was Fiyero's hand, and the other, Elphaba's. Pippin grabbed Quinn, who was now drenched, and lead all of them towards the house, where Emilia skipped, as she smiled up at Elphaba.


	3. We've Got Time

As they walked through the doorway the smell of pine and cookies caught in Elphaba's nose. As they made their way to a rug, both Emilia and Quinn dropped to the ground removing their boots, scarves and mitts. There was an older woman standing beside Fiyero.

"May I take your coat, Prince Fiyero?" she asked.

Fiyero smiled, handing over his coat, "Anna, I told you that you can call me Fiyero, no prince in front. You practically raised me, you called me Fiyero then, and I want you to call me it now."

"I know, sir. But your parents insist on the princess and prince be added before all your names." Anna sighed.

"Well, when mother and father aren't around, call us by our first names only." Fiyero acknowledged, with all his siblings nodding with agreement. Elphaba was just awkwardly standing by Fiyero, until he were to introduce her. She didn't know if she should do it herself or wait.

Fiyero gasped, smiling to Elphaba, "Oh Anna, this is Elphaba." He introduced as Anna took Elphaba's coat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elphaba. I've heard lots about you through Fiyero's letters." Anna smiled.

"You too, Anna. I've heard a lot about you as well." Elphaba smiled. Fiyero relaxed at how much Elphaba had relaxed, considering what happened back at Shiz, and on the ride there. He was actually surprised at how well she was doing.

Anna smiled as she finished hanging up everyone's coats, "I was just in the middle of making the rest of the gingerbread before you arrived, so I should get back to it." Anna nodded to Fiyero, who nodded back, "Thank you, Anna." And with that she disappeared to another room.

"Can we decorate the tree now?" Quinn and Emilia whined in unison, which reminded Elphaba of Nessa when they were younger, and the excitement Nessa had for the holiday, though Elphaba truly never had one. Frex had always locked Elphaba in her room, on Lurelinemas day. No presents, or hot chocolate and cookies. Nothing.

"Yes, we can." Pippin replied. They moved to a large sitting room, where an 8 foot Ozian Pine, sat 8 feet tall in the corner. A ladder was already placed beside it for needing height while decorating.

"Wow that's the biggest Lurelinemas tree, I've ever seen." Elphaba exclaimed, with a smile creeping onto her cheeks.

"This one is nothing, compared to the ones, Fiyero and I had as kids, before these guys were born." Pippin explained, motioning to the younger Tiggulaars. Fiyero nodded in agreement to his sister.

"Ok, Quinn and Emilia, we are going to put up the lights first, and then you can help with the ornaments, okay?" Fiyero told his younger sibling.

"Okay…." They both replied.

Fiyero got out the large ladder, placing to the one side of the tree, beginning the lights at the top in the back and then working his way down. Pippin and Elphaba stood on the other side of the tree, ready to pass the lights back to Fiyero. Pippin decided to start a conversation.

"So Elphaba, are you excited for Lurelinemas? With it being the first one with Fiyero?" Pippin asked, nudging Elphaba.

"Actually, yes it is, and I am. This is actually-" Elphaba stopped.

Fiyero gazed around the tree, at her in concern for the sudden silence, "What, Fae?"

Elphaba took a deep breath, "It's my first Lurelinemas…"

"What?" Pippin and Fiyero asked, shocked by her answer.

"Yeah… I don't want to go into details or anything of why, but this is my first Lurelinemas. Well, at least a proper one." She smiled, to Fiyero,"and I'm glad I'm spending it with him." She blushed. Fiyero smiled back.

"And his family." She quickly added. Pippin just laughed, "It's okay Elphaba, I knew what you meant."

Finally after 20 minutes, the tree was fully lit, and Quinn and Emilia were helping decorate the tree. There was family momentums everywhere. There was a 'Baby's First Lurelinemas' which in blue writing on the back, had Fiyero's name and his age at his first Lurelinemas, another was bulb placed near the top that said 'The Tiggulaars', and just many little meaningful momentums.

"I'll be right back." Fiyero said, jogging out of the room.

"What's that about?" Pippin asked.

"I have no idea." Elphaba replied.

A minute later, Fiyero returned, with a small bag in hand. Smiling, he looked to Pippin, who nodded.

"Quinn, Emilia-"they looked to her," why don't we go see if Anna has made any hot chocolate?" Pippin asked. Both of their faces beamed with smiles, running towards the kitchen. Elphaba was left, dumbfounded, on the couch beside the tree. Fiyero moved over to sit with her, opening the bag, smiling.

"I brought these with me, because I felt that we needed some ornaments of our own on the tree, resembling us." He began, pulling out ornaments.

He pulled at a small lion cub on a string, "This one is for when we fell in love." He smiled, blushing, getting up and placing it on the tree.

He pulled out a small poppy, preserved in a glass dome, "This is for when you wished me luck to the Emerald City. You gave me poppies." Elphaba smiled, getting up and placing it close to the lion cub on the tree.

He pulled out a small bulb with a picture on it, of Elphaba and Fiyero, "This is for reminding us of why we are together." He smiled, placing it on the tree. He pulled out the last ornament, which was a clock of an off white colour, with Roman numerals for the numbers, "What about this one?" Elphaba questioned.

Fiyero smiled, "For many more years to come, and to remember that we have time, that we are still young, and hope to be together for a long time." Both Fiyero and Elphaba got up placing it on the tree together. Once hanging in its place on the tree, Fiyero smirked, looking up. Elphaba gazed up knowing what it was.

"You know, Fae-" Fiyero started, "When people stand under mistletoe they-" Fiyero was caught off guard as Elphaba gently pressed her lips onto his, settling into his arms. It felt like time was going by slow, and the world had stopped around them, Fiyero hands met Elphaba's and they both felt the electricity at the touch of each other's hand. When they broke apart Elphaba leaned her head on Fiyero's chest, looking at the Christmas tree.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"Merry Lurelinemas, Yero."

"Merry Lurelinemas, Fae."


	4. Trust Me

Elphaba had been shown, and settled into her room the night before, and was now just waking up, underneath the warm quilt. She smiled, as she stretched, trying to get enough energy to pull herself out of bed. Still no attempt to get up, Elphaba stretched her arms, in one last attempt to wake up, when her hand hit something, on the nightstand, beside her bed. Elphaba sat up rubbing her eyes, clearing her vision, to begin to blush with a smile, seeing what was on the side table. Elphaba saw a single red rose, with a few chocolates and a note which read,

"_Elphaba, I am gone into town, for a majority of the day. I have arranged with Pippin, that if you want to, you guys are going to have a girl's day, just the two of you. Anna has taken the Emilia and Quinn out for the day, and Mother and Father are out on royal business. I'll be home later tonight. Love you always, Fiyero."_ Elphaba smiled holding the card. She began to get ready, slipping off her nightgown, into her deep emerald, long sleeved dress, that she had actually bought on one of Galinda's 'Fabulous Shopping Trips'. She made her way to the bathroom, where she found another note,

"_Hey Fae, me again. I see you've found my second note. Your probably are wearing your emerald green dress, which in fact, you look beautiful-" _Elphaba paused, looking down to her dress.

"_Am I really that predictable?" she thought. She looked back to the note. _

"_-Anyways Fae, once you're ready, go find Pippin. She'll have your next note. Love you always, Fiyero."_

Elphaba smiled. She fixed her long, ebony curls into a manageable bun, with a single curl, framing each side of her face. Feeling happy with her appearance, Elphaba made her way down from her room, to the living room, where the Ozian Pine Lurelinemas Tree stood. Pippin was sitting on the couch, reading her book, with a small envelope beside her.

Elphaba cleared her throat, "Hey Pip." She smiled.

"Elphaba, glad you're down here. Fiyero left this for you." Pippin handed the envelope to Elphaba, as she smiled, creepily like Glinda, which concern Elphaba as she read the next note,

"_Hey, Fae, I promise you that this is one of that last few notes. In fact, this is the second to last note. I have something special planned for us tonight, so if you trust me, trust me to do what Pippin asks of you, and to follow her instructions. You two will also being going into town, but for different reasons. I can't wait to see you tonight. Love you always, Fiyero."_

"Do you know what he has planned?" Elphaba questioned Pip, who only smiled.

"I might, or I might not, but either way, you just have to trust me, no matter what, even if-" Pippin paused.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

Pippin sighed, "-even if it involves dress shopping…" Pippin winced.

"You've got be kidding me." Was Elphaba's only reply.

"Sorry, Elphaba." Pippin sighed, "It's under Fiyero's instructions that we go shopping today, for what he has planned for tonight…"

The girls both stared at eachother for a moment before Pippin spoke up, "I promise no pink!".

A grin crept onto Elphaba's lips, "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She smiled.


End file.
